Nothing Like Us
by LuvBTR35
Summary: After a hard breakup, Logan still has feelings for Briana. He doesn't know that she feels the same about him... One-shot


Hi everyone! It's been a while since I wrote a story so I quickly wrote this one shot. It's based on the song Nothing Like Us by Justin Bieber off Believe Acoustic. You all should check it out! It's amazing! I don't own any of the characters in my story (I wish though :P) Hope you all enjoy! (:

* * *

They had a perfect relationship. They were a great couple. He would buy her flowers and they would go on dates every week. When he cheated on her, the whole relationship died down. There was yelling,crying and it ended when the door slammed. A year later, Logan still looks back on the relationship. He loved Briana and still does. Some nights he just cries about her and how much he misses her. The breakup inspired him to write a song and that night he was premiering it on Ryan Secrest's radio show. He had texted Briana's best friend and told her to make sure that she was listening.

"Kindle, I can't do this! I can't. She's going to be listening and I don't know how she's going to react. Help me Kindle! I need help!" Logan said as he talked to his best friend Kendall on the phone.

"Logan you'll be fine. It's not like you're singing it live on the radio. You just have to talk about how a couple years ago you went through a bad breakup with a close friend who you loved and how it inspired the song. You'll be fine, Logan. I promise." Kendall said reassuring his best friend.

"Thanks Kindle. I think I can do it now." Logan said hanging up the phone and getting into the car to drive to the studio.

~Meanwhile~

"Skyler do I really have to listen to this? I know Logan and I broke up and I still kinda have feelings for him but I'd rather not listen to him on the radio." Briana said. It was true. Even though they had broken up a year or so ago, she still loved him. She missed the romantic walks in the park, cuddling on the couch with him and falling asleep to the beat of his heart. She could never get the courage to talk to him again. She didn't know if he really still loved her either.

"Briana. Trust me. I know you still love him. Just listen to it." Skyler said.

"Hi I'm Logan Henderson and here's the premiere of my new song "Nothing Like Us." Logan said over the radio. Then the song started playing a piano intro. When Logan's voice started to sing the words, tears started forming in Briana's eyes.

'Lately I've been thinkin',  
Thinkin' bout what we had,  
I know it was hard,  
It was all that we knew, yeah

Have you been drinkin'?  
To take all the pain away,  
I wish that I could give you what you deserve...

'Cause nothing can ever,  
Ever replace you.  
Nothing can make me feel like you do, yeah.  
You'd know there's no one  
I can relate to,  
I know we won't find a love that's so true...

There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together, oh

I gave you everything, babe,  
Everything I had to give.  
Girl, why would you push me away? yeah  
Lost in confusion,  
Like an illusion,  
You know I'm used to making your day...

But that is the past now,  
We didn't last now,  
I guess that this is meant to be, yeah...  
Tell me, was it worth it?  
We were so perfect.  
But, baby, I just want you to see...

There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together, oh

There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together through the storm.  
There's nothing like us,  
There's nothing like you and me,  
Together, oh...'

When the song ended, Briana was in tears. Skyler sat next to her and rubbed her back. Briana pulled out her phone and dialed the number that was memorized in her brain. It rang and rang and finally he picked up the phone.

"Briana?" his voice was shaky, like he had been crying too.

"Logan?" she said.

"I always loved you, and I still do. I know we went through a rough time but do you think we could start over?" Logan said.

"I still love you too. Yes we can start over." Briana said.

"Then look out your window." Logan said.

Briana got up from the floor and looked out her bedroom window. There stood Logan with a bouquet of roses. Briana put on the dress she wore when she first met Logan and walked downstairs to the backyard.

"Logan. Thank you." Briana said tears forming in her eyes.

"Briana. Would you go on a date with me?" Logan said, handing her the roses.

"I would love to Logan." Briana said, intertwining her hands with his.

* * *

Review? (:

Alexis


End file.
